Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You
by valorgoodspeedhobbs
Summary: Valor is giving up on Clipperton Island. Clipperton IslandxOC oneshot OOC Clipperton Island


div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="left" "Ni-Hao, (Name)!" Yao shouted energetically as he walked on over to his friend (Name). They were meeting at the park today just to take a well deserved breather, especially after all the shit that had happened to (Name) during the beginning of the summer. So this was a nice break for the both of them. br /br /(Name) was sitting on the swing set when she heard Yao tell her hello. She smiled as the Chinese teen drew closer to her location, before sitting next to her on the other swing. Yao noticed (Name) smiling, sop her smiled right back at her, which resulted in her giggling softly under her breath. br /br /A cat laid on (Name)'s lap as she said to her friend, "Hey Yao! How's everything been for you? You excited for fall semester?" br /Yao simply said in response, "Oh, I have been good, aru. How have you been?" He paused before answering the second question (Name) had asked, br /"Nope, not really excited... Since I am still short and am already going to be a junior in high-school, aru!" br /br /(Name) chuckled a bit at his answer, that is, before she decided to answer his question as well. "Okay I guess. Except for my father being a jackass, other than that I've been fine." She gave a small smile to him before turning her attention to the cat on her lap. Yao looked over at the cat and gave a confused glance towards (Name). br /"When did you get a cat, (Nickname)?"/div  
>div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="left"br (Name) smirked as she said to him, "Ever since I started cat sitting for a family friend." As she told him her reason for having the cat, she lifted up the rather fluffy cat as if to present it to Yao. br /"Say hello to Mr. Ticklepants!" Said cat didn't seem very amused, it gave a blank expression to Yao, in which he returned. br /br /(Name) was oblivious to the little stare-down, and just brought br /Mr. Ticklepants back onto her lap. Soon the two friends started to chat about pretty much everything. This would go on for a good two hours, until (name) stopped laughing wholeheartedly. Instead, she had a rather solemn expression on her face as she began to say to Yao, br /br /"You know, I never really liked the summertime. Not once in my life did I like it." br /br /Yao was caught off guard by what (Name) had said. For he wasn't exactly prepared to hear her say something like that to him. Still, he went along with it. br /"Ah, I see what you mean, it gets really hot in the summer, aru. Is that why you don't like it?"br /He asked (Name) while at the same time turning around to look over at her directly. He soon got a response from her, as she quietly said under her breath,br /br /"No... I just have an ominous feeling about it. Like as if something bad is going to happen." The (h/c) girl sighed softly and muttered, "You probably think I'm crazy now for thinking like that right?"br /br /"N-No! Not at all!" Yao panicked slightly as he tried to reassure his friend that he did not think she was crazy. br /"Why on earth would you think I would ever have that pass through my mind, (name)?!"br /br /(Name) didn't say anything in response, rather she gaze at the ground with a worried expression. Yao's heart nearly skipped a beat at seeing her like that, it was so out of character of her to be looking so... So depressed. Concerned, he put a hand on her shoulder and shyly whispered to her, br /"D-don't be sad... It doesn't suit you..." br /br / That was when Mr,. Ticklepants jumped out of (name)'s lap and started running off. br /"H-huh? W-wait, Mr. Ticklepants!" (Name) shouted out as she went and chased after the /br /"N-name! H-hold on a second!" Yao yelled out as he too got up and started to chase after both (name) as well as the cat. Just as (name) reached the fluffy cat, she had failed to realize that a giant truck was barreling towards her. br /br /Yao's brown eyes dilated as he shouted out to her, "(NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME)!"br /  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box;" align="center"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box;" align="center"emCrashing in and breaking you to bitsbr That truck a heard a scream a little bit too latebr /Blood dripping everywhere and choking your smell of hairbr /I breathe in a gulp of air and just cant take itbr /Are these lies? The heat is mocking me br /"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!"br /And with the blue of sky I hear singing crickets cry andbr /fall right back into another dark sleepbr /em~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br /br /br /  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box;" align="left" Blood splattered everywhere onto the street, chocking the smell of the summer air that was there just moments prior. The driver of the vehicle first sat there stunned, before jumping out of his car, running out to check on the person he had hit. Yao was already by (name)'s side, tryingbr to get some type of a response from her. br /br /"D-don't you d-dare die on me (N-name)! You can't just die! N-not now, not ever!" Yao desperately pleaded to his unconscious and likely near dead friend. As Yao continued to mourn, the driver called 911, they were on their way...br /br /  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box;" align="center"em"H-hang in there name... Hang in there."em/div  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
